


【幸越】迷雾（短打）

by zinawish



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: 与德国队的比赛结束后，依旧迷茫的龙马来到了迹部和幸村的房间。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越
Kudos: 10





	【幸越】迷雾（短打）

**Author's Note:**

> 边哭边写的产物。  
> 这个龙马是因为思想割裂而痛苦的龙马，自从回日本队后，他像个提线木偶。  
> 但他太可爱、太可怜了，幸村对他没办法生气。

“你来做什么？”  
迹部毫不客气地问。幸村从录像中回过神，发现龙马正站在门外，身上穿着与他们一样的棉质睡衣，刚洗完澡，过长的刘海湿漉漉的垂过他那双艳阳般的大眼睛，遮盖了些他平时在球场上的嚣张气焰。  
作为日本队的队长，迹部对龙马的出格行为其实隐隐的有点点不满。迹部认为他既然是日本队的队员之一，那一切该以日本队的利益出发，而不是因为个人感情冲动做事。  
“……那个，晚上好。”龙马别扭地打了招呼，差点没将迹部的眼睛惊落地。  
幸村摁下暂停键，他正在进行对比，一场关东时期龙马对阵真田的比赛，还有一场就是他刚经历过的比赛。  
他一直觉得手冢最后的套路他仿佛在哪见过。  
“让他进来。”幸村说。  
“现在太晚了，”迹部习惯性地摸着他的左下角泪痣，“这小鬼该回去睡觉，你也累了。”  
“没事，让他进来吧。”幸村说，他可以和我一起睡。幸村想，没把这话说出口。  
迹部不知道他和龙马之间暗生的奇怪情愫。  
他知道龙马过来是想说些什么。白天，他与手冢进行了场U17的正式比赛，最后第三盘，他5:7惜败，虽心有不甘，但因为身体恢复的原因，过程比三个月前的那场无疑要酣畅淋漓的多，再加上今年这场u17管理严重缺失，过程犹如儿戏，因此心中并无怨愤。  
手冢去德国后成功压制了困扰三年的左手伤势，比他之前预估的要强大。与幸村料想的一样，面无表情与出神入化的假动作让手冢的球路要比别的球员难预测的多，但也不是毫无破绽。  
网球就是这样，每个人都会有自己的缺点与习惯，还时不时需要幸运女神的眷顾。  
不过他现在暂时不能管这个，龙马的状态明显要比他要糟糕的多，或者说，自从美国队回到日本队后，龙马的状态简直糟糕透顶，仿佛失了魂。他不知道龙马究竟在美国队遇到了些什么事情，但他猜测也许和他哥哥有关系，就是那个越前龙雅。  
在回日本队前，龙马与平等院因为德川结下了梁子，一直跃跃欲试，想在美国队那边将平等院击倒在赛场上。幸村甚至还曾妄想过，说不定他们能够再次在赛场相遇。他现在状态恢复的不错，想试试看目前的他和龙马对决会是什么情况。  
但龙马突然回来了，大家都不知道是什么原因。  
幸村从袋子里翻出电吹风和毛巾，示意龙马坐到他身旁，“怎么不吹干头发就过来了？”幸村问，把毛巾罩在龙马头上，仔细把龙马头发上的水擦干净。  
“本大爷还真不知道你们之间什么时候发展成能互相吹头发的友好关系了。”可能因为从小在英国长大的原因，迹部说起话来总带点夸张的抑扬顿挫。  
“啊，这是秘密。”幸村开玩笑道。  
“秘密，那还真是一点也不令人好奇。”  
“好吧，”幸村说，“在日本集训的时候，我当时不是和白石、不二住在一起吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“小金喜欢找白石君，经常有空把越前拉过来，一来二去就熟悉了。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“你不觉得小朋友们都很可爱吗？”  
“包括这只小猫？你真的觉得可爱？”迹部反问道，“每次本大爷觉得他还有那么一点可爱的时候，他总能做出一件让本大爷一点也不觉得他可爱的事情，看，今天你不就被他挠了吧，幸村，痛吗？——”  
“好痛哦，痛死了，越前，是不是？看来好像你对迹部君也造成不可磨灭的创伤啊，”幸村贴在龙马耳朵旁逗他，“你是做了什么事情让他这么耿耿于怀呢？来分享一下？我替你想想啊，是不是那次剃了他头发——”  
龙马没出声反驳，安静的让幸村有个错觉，他现在手里的，只是龙马外表的人形娃娃。  
“我不希望你输。”在头发被幸村擦到半干后，龙马终于开口。  
“我知道。”幸村说。  
“可手冢部长不能输。”  
幸村手里的动作顿住了，胃里仿佛塞了冰。  
“我知道。”幸村听到自己说。龙马点点头，站起身，由着毛巾滑落到床上，头“咚”地一下撞上墙。  
幸村被吓得不顾酸胀的肌肉，赶紧从床上蹦下来。迹部当机立断，把龙马与墙第二次的亲密接触拦在他的手掌上。  
“好了，越前，只是一场比赛，”迹部说，“不必这样，你的表现没什么不对的。”  
“是我那时的想法，”龙马说，“手冢部长该是最强的，他不能输，但我的队伍也不能输，所以不想幸村输，它们在打架。”  
龙马又用英文嘟囔了什么，听上去像是他的头快疼炸了。  
幸村伸出手。  
“头痛？也没发烧。”迹部皱了下眉。龙马身体健康，毅力惊人，但体力是他的一个短板。经历一场长时间的比赛后，直接倒在场上昏睡也是经常发生的事情。  
“过来吧，小朋友，该吹头发了。”幸村说。龙马还顶着迹部的手，嘴里仍嘟囔着什么他还没上场那样不算之类的糊涂话，听的迹部好气又好笑。  
“越前。”幸村的口气硬了几分，龙马从迹部的手掌里抬起头，那双原本明亮的双眼此时雾蒙蒙的，像阳光下的一层毛毛细雨。幸村叹口气，拉过龙马，撩起刘海检查龙马的额头，还好只是有点泛红，并没有淤青起鼓包。他把刚擦头发的毛巾搭在龙马双肩，一手抓起电吹风，摁下开关，熟练地帮龙马吹起头发。  
迹部在一旁摸着泪痣，望过来的眼神仿佛望着一个外星生物。  
“我有个二年级的妹妹。”幸村解释。  
“本大爷当然知道，”迹部说，“但他不是你妹妹。”  
“越前也是可爱的小孩子。”幸村说，下意识等待龙马的反驳。  
龙马没有，他望着电视屏幕暂停的录像画面，若有所思，吹干的头发略微发烫，手感柔软，在灯光下化了点雨后青苔的色泽。  
“关东时你也这么对付真田。”幸村淡淡说道，关上电吹风。  
“我们交流过。”龙马简明扼要地说。  
“看来立海没在这方面做针对训练吧。”迹部评价道。幸村干笑两声。  
“我没想到。”龙马说。  
“谁又能想到呢。”确认头发都吹干后，幸村把吹风机收起，晾好毛巾。  
“不过，越前，”回到床，幸村想到了一个逗龙马的方式，“现在的我肯定能轻轻松松打赢你。”  
果不其然，这话让龙马的脸上的倔强回来了一部分。  
“不可能。”龙马立刻说。  
“没有什么不可能，加油吧，小弟弟。”  
“……就你那表现，还差得远呢。”龙马没什么底气的嘟囔道，心不甘情不愿的模样看的幸村差点没笑跌在床上。  
“真是彻头彻尾手冢的人。”迹部说。  
“我不是。”龙马看着幸村，语气里带上些恼怒，原本充满明媚阳光的双目却藏着深沼般的无助。  
幸村的心忍不住一动。  
“差不多，”幸村准备好第二个枕头，摊开被子，掀起一角，示意龙马钻进去，“你不也得帮他跑腿还碟吗，迹部？”  
“那还不是为了我们队。”迹部的声音从盥洗室传来，现在是他的睡前护肤时间。  
“今天你和我睡吧，越前，”幸村轻声说道，“现在回去太晚了。”  
龙马犹豫着看看时间，点点头，在合宿期间，他会睡在幸村的床上。他蹬开鞋子，钻进被窝，幸村关掉录像，也跟着侧躺在他身边。  
“你身上怎么有一股玫瑰味。”龙马说，皱起鼻子。  
“我现在和谁住一起啊。”幸村笑着说，凑上去闻了闻龙马的脖子，今天龙马的味道介于香橙和柠檬之间。  
“不愧是猴子山大王。”龙马说，幸村抿起嘴，把他的笑闷在喉咙里。  
“不过，幸村，”迹部的声音又从盥洗室里传来，“你觉得我们这次的部员后辈竞争，手冢有没有获胜？”  
“没有，我反而觉得赤也才是最乖的孩子，我赢了。”幸村说，环住龙马的纤腰。迹部没回答，不过幸村猜到他肯定在盥洗室里对镜子表达对于这个回答的不屑一顾。  
龙马破天荒搂着幸村，把脸贴在幸村胸上，深吸一口气。龙马身上温暖，比起幸村就像个小暖炉，抱起来很舒服，只是今天他身上的肌肉一直因紧张而微微颤抖。幸村轻拍着他的背部。  
“……头痛。”龙马再次试图解释他的不对劲。  
“会好起来的，”幸村安抚道，“一切都会过去的。”  
他俯过身，把唇贴在龙马额头泛红的地方。龙马原来急促的呼吸渐渐缓和，变得深沉平稳。  
“再长大点吧，龙马，”幸村轻声喟叹着，“长大了，我们就能做更多事了。”  
龙马点点头，闭上眼。幸村把自己的吻如羽毛般落在龙马的额头、眼睛、脸颊。最后，赶在迹部回来前，他偷偷把吻落在龙马的唇上。和他料想的一样，龙马没有拒绝这个吻，而是把手搭在幸村的背上，源于心灵深处的颤抖，也逐渐平息了。


End file.
